Dimmed Star
by hush a deathful lullaby
Summary: Alfred is a t.v star in a public school. The school is fascist, but some people aren't who the say they are. UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**Story - Dimmed Star **

**Rated M for later chapters**

**I do no own Hetalia **

**WARNING contains bad grammar and spelling. Characters may be ify at points.**

**Enjoy**

"ALFIE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE" Mrs Jones shouted up the stairs. "AM COMIN' MA" as if on

cue Alfred appeared at the top of the stair well. "Good god Alfred you're a state!" Mrs Jones gaped at her son. "I look fine Ma" Alfred dismissedas he made a bee line for the kitchen. "Do you have your P.E kit?" Mrs Jones pressed on.

"Yes"

"Your pencil case?"

"Yes"

"Books?"

"Yes"

"Notebook?"

"MA!" Alfred looked at his mum with a bit of toast in his mouth "I'll be fine." He stated.

"If you say so" Mrs Jones mumbled "but remember why you're going to a public school in the first place"

"I know" Alfred pecked his mum on the cheek and left.

"OH MY GOD" Elizabeta screamed. All the girls in the group turned to look where she was pointing. The simutanious screams caused most students and teachers have mini heart atacks, all eyes fell on Alfred F Jones.

The buzz and the excitement did nothing for Arthur,in-fact he didn't even notice. With his nose buried into a book, he wondered the corrider as per usual until he felt a hard shove. "What the bloody hell was that for frog?" Arthur snarled. Frog or Francis to you and me chuckled in his distinguishable laugh. "Ah mon petite lapin, I do that to get your attention, when I have great news for you!"

"Well spit it out man!" Arthur tapped his foot impatiantly. Before Francis could speak another load of girls squeled in excitement and ran down the corridor.

"I'll talk to you in P.E later, it's too loud at the moment Arthur shouted abouve the din. Francis gave Arthur a thumbs up and walked into his own class. Arthur looked back down at his book and carried on to his class.

The sound of exploding ovaries grew denser, so did the chatting and whispering, to the point where it slightly disturbed Arthur from his book. He swerved between the mass of bodies that surrounded him, keeping half his concentration on the world around him when it should of been his full, because out of no where a well built teen feel on top of Arthur. They fell to the floor with a thud, effectively winding Arthur. As fast as they was as fast as the other teen got off of Arthur. Arthur caught a glimpse of blue and heard some muttering from the other teen, however Arthur took no heed as he was too busy trying gain back some oxygen. After a moment or two; Arthur stood up, dusted himself off and bravely decided to close his book.

Arthur slipped into his first class of the day and trotted over to his seat. Kiku was already sitting in front of Arthur. Arthur kicked harshly at Kiku's seat. "Hai?" Kiku whispered. "Do you know what's going on out there" Arthur whipered back. Kiku shook his head

"Elezabeta or Francis might know"

"I'll try to speak to Francis in P.E"

"I'll ask Elezabeta in history"

"Okay I'll see you after school"

"Are we at your house Arthur kun?"

"No, it's Antonio's today."

Arthur and Kiku stopped talking as pupils started to file into the class

Mrs Tavish walked in a four minutes late as usual, she picked up her register and looked over the class. Just as she opened her mouth to register Alfred burst into the classroom. The class jumped out of there skins and turned to look at the disheveiled teen. "Sorry...I'm late...Ms..Fan girls" Alfred panted. Mrs Tavish didn't look pleased by Alfred's enterance nor his lateness. "Well Mr Jones" she began "just because you are a celebrity, it doesn't mean that I'll treat you any different than any other pupil." Alfred noded quickly "Sit beside Arthur at the back there. We won't be worrying about fan disturbancies."

Alfred hurried to the seat Mrs Tavish pointed to. The teacher handed out a close reading task to everyonr in the room. Alfred groaned to himself as the offending papers were placed on his table. "You're allowed to talk quietly with the person next to you for help on this. Alfred looked over at Arthur who'd already started on the questions. "Are you the guy I landed on in the corridor?" Alfre asked. Arthur looked up and gave him a hard glare. "I'll take that as a yes" Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry about that, I was trying to get to class but push came to shove and I fell. Sorry"

"Will you just shut up?" Arhur finally groaned. Then hissed in pain. Alfred looked quizingly at him until he saw the dark haired boy jump a bit as Arthur kicked his chair.

"I'll shut up if you could help me please?" Alfred said.

"With What question?"

"All of them."

Arthur sighed but decided to be friendly to the new student. Even if he just told to shut up.

"Do you get it now?" Arthur asked exasperated. Alfred twisted his face at the last question. "It's a bit clearer than before...Thanks Art!" Alfred replied with his signature grin. Arthur sighed in releif as the bell rung signalling the end of the grooling double period. "It's Arthur!" Arthur said tiredly as Alfred gathered his things and left. Arthur stayed in the seat for a minute before having the energy to move.

When Alfred left the classroom he felt an arm wrap around his own. He looked down to see a blond girl with grey eyes looking up at him. "Yes?" Alfred aske pulling his best smile. "Don't talk to Arthur." She warned. "What? Why?" Alfred asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "He's a creep." She looked over her shoulder "If you want to survive in this school avoid Arthur, Ivan and James" with that she walked away.

**A/N**

**Hello, sorry for the short chapter (s). This won't be a regular update I don't know what I'm doing with it. I might relise how bad this is and take it down so don't be suprised if I take it down.**

**Pre warnings for future Chapters:**

**Jamp = Jumped**

**Wee = little**

**(I sometimes do this by accident) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story - Dimmed Star **

**Rated M for later chapters**

**I do no own Hetalia **

**WARNING contains bad grammar and spelling. Characters may be ify at points.**

**Enjoy**

Alfred had been going to public school for 2 months now. The fans had calmed down and got use to a big celebrity, even though there is an Alfred Obsession Club (A.O.C) going on. In this two months Alfred learned a few things; there was an obvious popularity order, no one spoke to Arthur, Ivan is a creep and nobody will treat Alfred normally (except for Arthur). All in all Alfred felt lonely (again). It wasn't a dave ja vu of his last school, but the same feeling still arised.

Alfred heaved a heavy sigh when he got to the school gates, already dreading the long day. He walked into the large building and slipped into English before the A.O.C appeared. Arthur sat in his usual seat as Alfred sat down beside him. "Hey Artie" Alfred greeted

"_It's Arthur" _Arthur bit back while reading his book. "Ok Hey Arthur" Alfred repeated. "Hello Alfred"

"Anything new?"

"Not really."

"You going to the ski trip next year?"

"depends"

"On what?"

"Whether I can convince my dad not to let me go or not."

"I'm going"

Arthur hummed in response. Conversations with Arthur were always this awkward, but he treated everyone this way so Alfred didn't really care.

"Did you hear that we're getting put into groups for the festival today?" Alfred asked slightly excited. "The joys" Arthur replied sarcastically. "AW come on, it'll be fun"

"Yeah, 'fun' just like last year and the year before that." Alfred frowned at Arthurs statement. "It can't be that bad" Arthur simply looked up from his book and quirked his eyebrow before getting back to his book. Alfred huffed and watched the other pupils filed in.

Alfred's eyes scanned the room. 'I wonder if anyone here will be in my group' Alfred thought. 'I hope Arthur is, then I can make him enjoy it, like a hero.' A small smile graced Alfred's face. 'Oh god what if it's Ivan or that James guy." Alfred hadn't spoken to Ivan or James because of the rumours that go around about them. The blonde girl, Jessie who'd warned him about the three of them had told the stories about them later that day when nobody was around. Alfred did like Arthur but he made sure to keep a barrier up. As for Ivan and James he placed a barge poll between them and himself. A small shiver ran down his back. 'what if Jessie and her freinds were in my group' Jessie was apart of a gossipy/bithchy group, with Elezabeta being the ring leader. 'I'd better be careful around them, they could turn on me.' Alfred concluded. His eyes soon fell on the small Japanese man in front of Arthur, Kiku.'He's too boring' Alfred instantly decided, by the quiet nature of the boy. He felt a dull pain on the left side. He looked over to see Arthur nudeging his head towards the the front which harvested a very irritated Mrs Tavish...'Shit.'

'Please don't be in Mrs Tavish's group' Alfred repeated on the way to tutor to find out his new class for the festival. "E6" Alfred's tutor teacher stated. "but-but" Alfred tried to protest. "No buts Alfred." Alfred turned around 'but that's Mrs Tavish's class.'

Alfred peaked through the door before allowing his whole body in. Mrs Tavih looked up from her paper work and grimanced. Alfred flashed a sheepish smile before turning to see the rest of the group. Not many had arrived yet, but the few that had come were: Ivan, Elezaveta, Jessie, Lilly, Mavis, Kiku and Francis. "Bonjour Alfred" Francis called from Alfred's usual seat. "Hey Franny" Alfred greeted back while taking the seat in front Francis. "Ah we seem to be in ze same group non?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I have a pruposel for you Alfred."

"We're not getting married"

"Non, NON! Youre not my type."

"Haha well what else could it be?"

"Meet me after school today" Alfred gave Francis a suspcious look. "I'm not a part of the A.O.C mon a mi, I'm showing the truth." Francis tapped the side of his nose before enthusiastically greeting Antonio and Gilbert.

Pupils trickled into the classroom, but Alfred took no heed. He was occupied with the bad touch trio (Francis, Antonio and Gilbert). The three of them are well, known and respected by other pupils, although troublesome in front of teachers. Alfred found them entertaining to say the least but wouldn't class them as friends.

Mrs Tavish called for the class to quieten down. Alfred looked around the class one more time and noticed Arthur in the other corner of the room, Alfred shot him his signature smile, unsurprisingly Arthur never noticed due to his book. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Mrs Tavish" Mrs Tavish began "This will be your new regrestration class for the festival. You'll be split up into three groups and you all be critqueing each others production from start to end. When I point to you I'll tell you either one, two or three. Ones stand in the right corner, twos stand in the left corner and threes stand at the front please.

The first group consisted of: Arthur, Alfred, James, Elezaveta, Jessie and Francis.

The second group: Antonio, Lillie, Ivan, Tino, Berwald and Lesley.

The third group: Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Roderich and Mavis.

The three groups pushed tables together to form three snug groups. Mrs Tavish put A3 poster paper onto each table. "For the rest of the lesson you'll work together to come up with ideas for your two hour shift."

With the instructions set Francis grabbed the permanant marker and wrote _The Bald Soprano. _"What's that?" Alfred asked for the rest of the group "Mon dieu! You do not know. I thought you were a great actor! You must of at least heard of it!" Alfred shook his head. "It's a play abou-"

"stop!" Elezaveta jumped in "We are not doing an entire play!"

"I second that!" Jessie added. Francis huffed and chucked the pen onto the table. "Then what do you want to do mamonzel"

"We're doing small sketches" Elezaveta demanded. "That's a brilliant idea Liz!" Jessie cooed. Alfred looked over at Francis apologetically "Sorry dude but I like Elizaveta's idea, but I guess we could do a scene from Bold Superman" Francis's face was grotty "The Bald Soprano" he mumbled. "Right ideas" Elezaveta shouted. "We could do a super hero sketch" Alfred suggested first "And the super hero could save his lover from an evil magician" Jessie added looking at Alfred with starry eyes. "Ugh...Yeah...Sure" Alfred replied.

Alfred's group managed to write a good number of ideas which included comedy sketches and dance numbers. James had been eerily quiet and watched over the group like a hawk. Arthur on the other hand hadn't even lifted his eyes from his book.

"Arthur do you have any ideas?" Alfred asked while elbowing Arthur in the ribs. Arthur looked up from his book and took a deep breath "Why don't we do internatoinal tribute to fallen soldiers" Arthur suggested. "Shut up Arthur" Everyone else at the table shouted in unison "Yeah Artie" James spoke for the first time. Alfred glared the group and repeated what Arthur just said. "That's a great idea" Elezaveta beamed, "Oh my god Alfred you're so honarable" Jessie said. Alfred was disgusted by the way they treated Arthur. Maybe that was why Arthur and James had kept to themselves, even if they'd done something bad in the past.

Before Alfred could speak, "Ze Awesome Gilbert will take ze awesome role" Gilbert shouted attracting the attention of the rest of the class. "Sit down!" Roderich demanded. "Ver Damit bruder" Ludwig shouted as soon as German started geting thrown between the three boys. Feliciano, a small Italian boy burst in to tears. Mrs Tavish ran over to dwell the situation when the bell rang. "Tomorrow we'll be presenting our ideas to the rest of the class. And for goodness sake put the talbles back" she hollard over the chaos. Francis grabbed Alfred "I'll meet you after school." Francis said before disapearing in to the moving crowd.

**A/N**

**A couple of things to mention. **

**One the festival class is a mixed aged class. **

**Two the made up characters are going to be mentioned less however only James and Jessie are going to be mentioned most (I didn't want any of the Hetalians to be evil). **

**Third I've got a rumour for James and Ivan but not Arthur please may I have some suggestions. **

**Lastly Thank you for Following and Favouriting **


End file.
